Biomedical imaging techniques can be used to assess physiological parameters of a tumor, organ, or other tissue of interest. For instance, biomedical imaging techniques can be used to estimate vascular permeability, the movement of fluids and molecules between vascular and extravascular compartments. Vascular permeability may characterize the ability of a blood vessel wall to allow for the flow of molecules (e.g., ions, nutrients, or water) or cells into or out of the blood vessel. Other examples of uses for biomedical imaging techniques may exist.
Current biomedical imaging techniques for assessing vascular permeability and flow are inadequate.